Technical Field
The present invention relates to food cookers, specifically to a stepless height-adjustable grill.
Description of Related Art
At present, the majority of common grills commercially available on the market usually use sliding push buttons 101 and 102 together with height fixing steps 201 and 202 to adjust the height of an upper cover component to be adapted to the thickness of grilled foods. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, only a few height fixing steps are provided (5 steps as shown in FIG. 1 and 3 steps as shown in FIG. 2), so the height of the upper cover component can be adjusted among a few positions only, which fails to meet the demands of grilling various foods of different thicknesses in actual use. Moreover, the sliding push buttons are usually not positioned, and easily slip and fall down from the height fixing steps. Besides, during food cooking, it is difficult to adjust the degree of compaction applied by an upper grilling disc onto foods according to demands. For example, to adjust the positions of the sliding push buttons on two adjacent steps, foods may be compacted too much or food compacting may fail.